Lily Evans and the Glove of Welter
by Youthful Scribe
Summary: When Lily Evans arrives at Hogwarts for her first year, she's prepared for anything, anything but this. Join Lily, James, and the old school gang as they battle a new and rising Lord Voldemort! The first of seven stories, implied J/L!


Author's Note: This is my first piece of fiction on fanfiction.net. I hope you guys like it. Reviews would be great, but I'm going to go on with or without! And I don't own any of the characters in this chapter, accept Lily's parents and Violet and Peter Jr. And remember, authors like the lengthy reviews best!   
  
Dear Miss Evans,  
We are proud to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Find enclosed a list of all necessary supplies. Term starts on September First; we expect your owl no later then July Thirty-first.   
  
Minerva Mcgonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
  
  
Lily arched a slender eyebrow in quizzicality. Reading and rereading the curious letter repeatedly to make sure she had not misread it, she deviously wandered about the upper-story hallway of her home. Brilliant emerald pools occasionally leaving the odd parchment to spare a glance down the hallway. She was halfheartedly searching for her mother or father to show the odd mail, but she had the feeling that they would confiscate it, brand it as some sort of foolish joke, and discard it. She had a little nagging voice call in the back of her mind, something urging her to not let the note be taken. Though she knew (or at least she thought she knew) that this school, this Hogwarts that had been mentioned, had to be a fictional place, she felt as though this letter was truthful, or at least partly truthful…  
  
Obviously this has to be some sort of immature prank. Not a very funny one at all, if I say so myself. Who would think it amusing sending someone an acceptance letter to a school of Hocus-Pokus? But… Maybe it isn't some stupid joke. Maybe this is something real? Lily, what are you talking about? How could a school for magic be real? The young girl battled herself mentally. Rational thinking and voices in the back of her mind clashed fiercely, and the physical outcome of the mental brawl was one very frightening. Lily had her face drawn in a very odd position, squinting and shriveling one half of her face, and stretching the other as far as it would be allowed.  
  
Just as the internal warfare was at its peek, silently raging at each another, and the young girl looked as ridiculous as ever, a door to her left swung ajar, and Lily's eldest sister Petunia emerged into the hallway, looking as though her blood was boiling with hostility. When she spotted her younger sister, looking as though she was having a spasm, her rage was replaced by disgust, and she gave a malicious sneer, her beady jet irises glowering madly, "What's wrong with you?" She noticed the thick parchment that her younger sister was brandishing in one hand, and its envelope in the other, and her extreme passion for being aware of everything, and knowing all about everyone took into action. She snatched up the letter, which immediately woke Lily out of her trance.  
  
"Hey, that's mine!" Lily exclaimed, swiping fiercely for the parchment. She managed to get hold of only half of it, and it split into several pieces as Petunia and Lily tugged for possession. When it came to someone else's personal business, Petunia would fight like a mad dog for a chance to snoop around, and gather information that she shouldn't have.  
  
After the older sister decided that shreds that fluttered about the hall were too small to be able to read, she ceased her attempt to take the letter, and turned back to Lily. "What was that?" Petunia barked.  
  
"None of your business… You ruined it! Get away, you git! Mind to your own matters for a change, will you?" Lily said, as she stooped down to recollect the torn pieces of letter. Dear, Petunia's so rude and nosy. Ripping up my letter like a vicious hound! But I guess it isn't that bad, it was just a fake letter, anyway, wasn't it?  
  
Finally, after much mental persuasion as she collected small scraps of paper, she convinced herself that all the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry letter was, was an immature joke to try to get young children roused about magic. Lily knew that magic didn't exist, she was a very old eleven, and knew fact from fantasy… Or did she? After she had collected the remains of the letter, and tossed them into the bathroom's trash bin, she turned to the previously forgotten envelope. Enclosed were two more pieces of paper. The one that she first took out was the most amazingly odd supply list in the world. Extremely oddly titled textbooks, robes, witch hats… This was ludicrous. Only a complete dunder-head would believe such a false list!  
  
She set the list upon a bookshelf in the upstairs foyer, where she was dwelling, and tugged the next piece of parchment from the envelope. This one was folded neatly into a square, and in the same shimmering green ink the previous letters had been written in, the square read: About Hogwarts, for Muggle Families receiving a Child's Acceptance. Lily wondered what in the world a muggle was, and why in the world a prankster would go so far to try and convince the feeble of such a place as Hogwarts. But Lily, who was interested enough to read what was inside the folded parchment, quickly undid the neat folds and opened up the parchment.   
  
One side was completely blank for the exception of the emerald title written into one of the squares. Though the other had a large word written upon it in gleaming gold, it read: Assistance.  
  
Lily quirked an eyebrow and sighed. "Assistance? Why in the world does it say assistance? What does it mean, assistance with what?" She questioned. Turning her attention back to the parchment, she gawked in awe at what was occurring before her very eyes. A small spit of scarlet sparks emitted from the parchment, leaping into the air; they landed in unison just below "Assistance." The sparks let off soft popping noises and vanished, and in their place was a message written in glowing scarlet: Tap Me Thrice for Assistance. After waking herself from her daze, she went and curiously tapped the bold "me" three times. She was expected more brightly hued sparks and words to appear on the parchment, but none of that occurred.  
  
A few moments later, a powerful knock rang through the estate. Lily jerked up in surprise. She heard Petunia screech, "I'll get it," and the shuffling of footsteps toward the front door. The young girl could hear her sister fondling the lock off of the door, and tugging it gently open. She expected to hear her voice, dripping with false manners, greeting the one at their doorstep, but there was a long pregnant pause of silence, and then she heard Petunia, sounding winded and stuttering madly, "L-Lily… The-there's someone h-here to se-se-see you…"   
  
Lily's face donned a puzzled expression, and then she took to her feet, snatching up the letter and tucking it and the supply list away in its envelope, and stuffing it into her skirt pocket. She quickly made her way through the hall and down the stairs, though when she saw who, or what stood at the doorstep before her, she immediately knew her magic muggle help had come.   
  
As the giant switched his warm gaze toward Lily, Petunia seized the opportunity to make herself scarce, and she bolted into the kitchen, slamming the opaque screen-door behind her.   
  
"Hello, Miss Evans, how be yeh this morn'?" The man- or whatever he was, asked. He looked as though he was only a few inches shy of nine feet, and he was as wide as two large men. He had wild ebony tangles that draped down to his shoulders, and an untamed beard that fell down to his stomach. He wore a large, draping overcoat, that's many, many pockets seemed to squirm and crawl, as though there were living creatures held within them. "Yeh asked fer assistance, didn't yeh?"   
  
"…Y-y-y-yes… Lily managed through a flabbergasted face. "Yes… I did." She recollected her courage, and approached the towering man. "You're my assistance? From Hogwarts, right?" She asked curiously, brilliant green orbs beaming with excitement.   
  
"Indeed I am. Now, I reckon yeh and yer family need some explaining about yer letter, aye?" He asked, ducking down and slipping through the doorway. He straightened up, his head almost grazing the ceiling.   
  
"I-I haven't told my family… About the letter… I-I thought it was a joke…" So… It's true? But it can't be! Look before you Lily, a nine foot giant… sparks from parchment… It's real?!  
  
"A joke? No, Miss Evans! On the contrary, Hogwarts is no joke, it's real. Well, if yeh haven't already told them yer a witch, better do it now, aye? Mind getting them out here? I do have some assistance dutyin' ter do."  
  
Though there was no need for this. Petunia had gone and fetched the entire family, and had brought them out to gawk at the giant that had arrived. Mr. Peter Evans, Lily's father, Mrs. Daisy Evans, Lily's mother, along with Violet, and Peter Jr., Lily's younger siblings. Peter and Violet whimpered with fright, recoiling into their mother's arms. Mr. Evans stood, clenching his fists and glaring at the large man.   
  
By the looks of it, Petunia had informed the family of a brutal monster here to take Lily away. Exactly what Petunia would go and do, turn this sweet giant man into a vicious giant. Lily found herself defending this stranger. He looked very harmless, Lily was sure that he had no intention of harming anyone.   
  
The giant, seeing that the family was ready to fight, gave a hearty chortle, raising his hands, open in the air. "Please, I have no wand here ter hurt yeh with. And even if I did, I wouldn't I'm just here on Hogwarts business, ter clear up a few things. Mr. Evans, Mrs. Evans, I'm pleased ter tell yer that Lily here's a witch. She's been accepted to Hogwarts, the best school of magic around." He explained to an audience that clearly didn't believe a word he uttered. Only Lily knew that this man was telling the truth. She could feel it in her very bones. I'm a witch!   
  
"What're you talking about? Please, leave my house at once or I'll be forced to call the authorities!" Mr. Evans ordered the giant, who only gave another booming chuckle. "What's so funny?!"   
  
"Mr. Evans, what I'm tellin' yer is no lie. Young Lily'll be going to Hogwarts startin' September First!"  
  
"I don't know what Hogwarts is, but I do know that Lily will indeed not be starting it without my permission!" Mr. Evans yelled, then, turning to his Petunia, "Go call for the authorities." Petunia departed through the kitchen door  
  
"No, Father! He's telling the truth! I got this letter in the mail, and it said I was a witch and I was going to Hogwarts School for magic. And then I got this list with all this magical stuff I needed. Then there was this letter that said muggle or something, and words appeared, and sparks! Magic!" Lily spat this all in a single breath, leaping infront of the giant, prepared to defend him. "I swear!"  
  
"What lies are you feeding my daughter?!" Mr. Evans yelled. "Lily, get away from him!"   
  
"No, Father! He's telling the truth! I'm telling the truth!" Lily protested.   
  
"Miss Evans, it's all right, I'll come back at a better time." The kind giant placed a large hand over her shoulder, giving her a comforting squeeze that sent her muscles contracting in pain.   
  
"Don't you touch her!" Mr. Evans bound toward the giant, fists clenched and ready for a brawl.  
  
"Dad! Stop!" Lily screeched, flinging out her arms. A blast of yellow light shot forth from her fingertips, sending her father flying backwards. "Oh, Father... I'm sorry!" Lily left the giant, running to her father's side. "Are you okay? Dad... I'm sorry."   
  
Petunia had just returned from the kitchen, about to say something, but she stopped, rooting to the ground in fear as she witnessed the blinding yellow flash that protruded from her sister. The rest of the family had also frozen in fear, staring wide eyed in horror at Lily.   
  
Feeling misery and remorse for what she had unintentionally done, Lily retreated away from her father, a look of utter confusion worn upon her features. She felt as though she had no control over a harmful force that lived within her, as though she was some awful monster that loved to spread turmoil. She glanced at the giant, who now was approaching Mr. Evans with a look not at all like the others'. He didn't seem to fear Lily at all, she noticed. He drew out a long, bright pink umbrella from one of his larger pockets, and pointed it at Mr. Evans. Mutter a few inaudible words, Mr. Evans jolted up with a start.  
  
"He'll be a little dazed fer a while, but it'll wear off. All's well." He informed the stunned family. "Lily, sorry that yer letter ripped, here's a new one." He drew an envelope of parchment from a pocket, and held it out to Lily. "I'll be back in a while, when yeh all have decided about Hogwarts." He turned to leave, but, suddenly remembering something, he said, "Oh, and about those muggle authorities, they won't be comin'. Sorry, Ministry had to take care of them, so they didn't remember no reports about me." And he ducked down, and exitted the Evans home, shutting the door softly behind him. 


End file.
